Rematch: The REAL World Championships
by Penman Specialist
Summary: The Ducks have to go back....a grueling two weks of determining the real Champion team of Hockey. Little do they know a familiar face will be seen on the other side.....


**Rematch of the Quack Attack: The REAL World Champs**

Did you ever think the Ducks got off easy? That it's a miracle they didn't have to beat Iceland twice? The Ducks should thank Russia from the bottom of their hearts? And where was Canada in this? Find out, 2 months later, in REMATCH.

**Chapter One: The "B" Team and Tibbles**

Hans was cooking hasenpfeffer and eggs while Yans poured the orange juice in Bombay's house in Malibu. Just then Gordon walked into the many windowed room, stretching and yawning.

"I smell something burning. Is it...?"

"Yan's hasenpfeffer and eggs." The two brothers said together.

Gordon laughed. "Yeah, well as the legal consultant for Hendrix, it keeps you busy." He went to the mahogany table, picked up the remote, and flipped on ESPN. The red leather couch felt good, although cold in the brief winter in California.

"That's why you have friends, so they can help." Hans pointed out as they all sat down on the black marble counter.

"And that has nothing to do with our youngest cousin, Ans, taking the business so we can retire?" Yans remarked as he shoveled some into his mouth.

"YOU retire. I am on vacation. Back at the shop in 3 months to see Charlie off to high school" Hans sat back and watched the TV. "That's fascinating!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Bombay asked as he came out of the bathroom.

Hans merely pointed to the broadcaster on Sports Center.

"_Two weeks ago, the Canada A Team was found not guilty of substance abuse and promptly went out and beat the bronze medal gamers, Russia and Germany in games held at the Oilers Arena. The now seek to destroy their only two adversaries left, Iceland and the USA Ducks." _

He flipped a page as the Holland brothers and Bombay watched in awe.

"_In further news, USA has another matter on their hands. It appears that the Russians were found to have cheated on that happy night when all America realized that we had a chance. This leaves one more game to play to determine the championship. And in NCAA Football..." _

They flipped it off. The hasenpfeffer was cold, but that didn't matter. The coffee was burnt, but right now...

"How come I had to hear of this from TV?" Just then a man in an all-white Japanese karate suit barged in, bumbling over his words.

"It's OK, Don. I know why you're here." Gordon relaxed the man.

"Oh, good." The man, Don Tibbles, was ecstatic, he obviously also forgot to comb his hair, as it stuck up in an odd way and was only halfway moosed.

"You look like you just came out of the shower. Is that your bathrobe?" Yans chimed in with his punctual observation.

"I came from exercise." He stated shortly. "Gordon, this is a horrible situation. We might have to re-stage the whole Hockey Games! And that costs dollars, Bombay, which we don't have!" The man panicked, making more and more hand gestures as he went.

"But...wasn't there a Canada team at the Games?" He remarked. That team didn't do half-bad, either. They went 1 and 2, a win over Germany and a loss to Russia and Iceland.

"That was the B team." He waved his arms around like a fish out of water and rejected the black coffee Hans offered him. The brothers and he didn't like each other that well. Bombay tried to turn it into friendly rivalry, to no avail.

"THE B TEAM? They played all those tough teams close!" Gordon couldn't believe it.

Yans explained. "In Canada, they skate when they are very little. Like you Gordon, only your private pond would have 9 other kids, and you would be playing a real game."

"Thank you, Yans." Don stated. It was more of a brief thing, but wonder of wonders, Don Tibbles and Yans Windbächer finally agree! "That's precisely our problem! Mr. Hendriix, the Junior Goodwill Games, the government are panicking! We, you and I, that is Gordon, could lose our prestige! Our job!"

Gordon sat down to marvel at this, chastising himself about Canada. Everyone knew that! Just then Don's pager beeped and all four men jumped in startled fury.

"Oh. Sorry." Don said in his normal sheepish voice.

"As you should be" replied Yans. So much for a compromise, eh?

"Yes...well...I can't really...ok." In a deft movement worthy of a gunfighter Tibbles was back on the other end. "Sharon, hold my calls." He looked towards them expectantly.

"What are you waiting for, your hair to fix itself?" Yans retorted. His brother held him back and Don's eyes automatically narrowed.

Bombay laughed. "Okay guys, break it up. Don? You were saying?"

"That was President William Hendriix. We need to leave." Don was sweating, and it was evident. The man was trying unsuccessfully to rub his palms together.

"Don, can't they wait? They can't do that!" Gordon thought. And he should know he's lawyer.

"Nope. But the government can. And like it or not, you are going to have a crash course in Junior Goodwill games politics." Little did Bombay know this would become his career.

A snapping Yans, a Malibu home, Don Tibbles and rushing off to the committee.


End file.
